Giroro's Big Mystery
by Franklin Kennedy
Summary: Giroro has barely woke up when he finds the whole platoon and Fuyuki unconscious and finds Natsumi wearing some weird clothing. R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own Keroro Gunso or any of the characters and all rights go** to **Mine****Yoshizaki.** **This is my first Fanfic so read and review.**

Giroro's Big Mystery

"Ugh," said the red frog soldier while rubbing his head and noticing he is inside Natsumi's room and the whole platoon and Fuyuki unconscious. He then started to turn a lighter colored red when he saw Natsumi in a black night gown. He turns his vision to the opposite's side of Natsumi and said, "Why am I here, why everyone unconscious, and why are you dressed like that?"

Then Natsumi smiled and said, "Don't you remember, the whole platoon, Fuyuki and I were fighting the Danyo, a race of mechanical, emotionless, moister sucking aliens that came from the Emit Galaxy, they all fought the Danyo but were beaten, but you beat them this time and I noticed how bravely you fought and remembered all the time we fought together you would always protect me even if your life would end just by saving me. Then I realized what type of guy I liked even if he is a frog."

Giroro then got mad and said, "Excuse me." He then steps out of the story to come face to face with Franklin Kennedy and says, "Why are making one of these stories, don't you have any honor. I always end up sad since it usually is just a dream or it's just one of Keroro's ideas to invade Pekopon, and one more thing, why are you writing one of these stories, don't girls usually do these types of stories."

Franklin then says, "Well for one thing I am bored and two what of it, I think I can make an okay story too, and now get back to the story because it won't start until you're back." Then Giroro grunted and walked back to the story and placed himself in his spot and said, "Sorry about that and now, why exactly do I not remember any of this."

Natsumi then shook her head and said, "Woo. Anyways, the reason you don't remember is because after you beat them they used there last bit of strength to whack you to the wall." Then Giroro said, "A likely story and now the true question is if this room is bugged and if you are under Keroro's control or drunk or…" He was interrupted by Natsumi who said, "It's not that, it's just that I suddenly realized how you are the man I will live with forever." Giroro was shocked by what she said but remembered how he always ends up sad and said, "Well what about Mutsumi and Koyuki."

Natsumi then chuckled and said, "Mutsumi is just a ladies man and perverted and Koyuki is still confused, I am sure she will find someone to love her but it won't be me." Giroro then said, "You never answered my question to the reason of you wearing that easily see through clothing." Although he never seen that type of clothing he kind of knew why she wore it. Natsumi then said, "I could explain it or I could as easily take it off and see what you got," as she started to get on the bed go under the covers and remove the gown, bra, and panties. Giroro then felt like he would faint right there but he said, "If this is a dream, I might as well enjoy it."He ran to the bed and went under the cover.

(Authors Note: I will not explain this part since I want to keep this a T rated fanfic but you can use your imagination.)

After two hours of action Giroro didn't even know he could do those positions and moves and suddenly remembered that he had done Natsumi and passed out while Natsumi was still tired but happy and said, "For a frog who has lived as a soldier for all his life, he's a real imaginative lover." After she caught her breath she noticed that the cover and the sheets were messed up and sticky and said, "I never imagined us as messy lovers."

After five hour Giroro had finally woke up and saw that the cover and sheets were clean but also remembered he was in Natsumi's bed and quickly jumped off and said," It was all a dream I sure it was. Then Natsumi came from her door fully dressed in her school uniform and said, "No it wasn't and I have to say that for my first time it was pretty exciting." Then Giroro jumped and said, "So it wasn't a dream but wait does anyone know this." He started to look around the room when Natsumi replied, "No one knows and there shouldn't be a camera of Kururu in the room and everyone is awake and eating breakfast." As she was saying this Giroro got a message in his helmet's phone saying, "KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU…" Then Natsumi noticed that Giroro was shocked by what he heard and he said softly, "I am so going to kill that yellow bastard" He then started to run down stairs until he got to the lab of Kururu and he took out his laser shooting rocket launcher and blast a huge hole through the teeth looking door of the lab and said to the scientist, "You yellow pervert, what did you do," Then Kururu said' "KUKU, I know what happened last night and I have to say, for a old grouch you're interesting when you do you're business KUKU."

As he finish saying this Giroro took his rocket launcher and said, "Give me the disc and the file and the back up file before I rip you a new hole." Then Kururu chuckled and said, "Of coarse I will, especially to a soon to be father KUKUKU." As he said this Giroro was shocked and said, "How the hell can this happen, I mean we are different species." Then Kururu said, "You are quite interesting since in reality you are part humanoid but retain the shape of a Keronian for most of the time." Then Giroro was really confused and said, "What do you mean!" Kururu then pressed a button on his remote and a screen lowered down and showed the DNA structure of Giroro. Kururu then said, "This is your DNA and you can see that in this part of your DNA it shows the structure of a humanoid but more confusing is that it lies in the part of the mother side, Oh by the way did you ever know your mother." Then Giroro realized that his father and brother never said what his mother looked like.

The End? So again please review so I could see if I am any good or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I don't own Keroro Gunso or any characters from the show/manga.**

**Giroro's Big Mystery Chapter 2**

"Sooooo," Kururu said, "What do you plan to now Romeo KUKUKU." Then Giroro realized that he didn't have a plan to explain to everyone that Natsumi was pregnant. "Damn, Aki is going to kill me for deflowering her daughter, and she's pregnant, Aww man I'm screwed." Giroro was pacing in Kururu's lab when Kururu said, "That the least of you're problems since she is going to give birth in four and a half months and she may have twins KUKUKU." "Wait, where did you get those results," said Giroro confused. Then Kururu chuckled and said, "Well, as you know now that you are half humanoid and Keronian." Giroro then nodded and Kururu continued, "So you know that human develop in about nine months, but a Keronian develops in only two months, so you divide the human development to the Keronian development and it equals to at least a development of four and a half months KUKUKU." Then Giroro just nodded and thinking, "I should have paid more attention in Math class when I was younger." Then Kururu said, "Oh and one more thing is that there is a possibility that your children are a Keronian, a Pekoponian humanoid, or twins with one of each are very high KUKUKU." All the while Kururu was talking Giroro was daydreaming on how his life would be with Natsumi.

"Honey I'm home, and guess who took over the Aegis Galaxy and is the emperor of the galaxy," said Giroro who had a tie, a brown Fedora, a briefcase, and a machine-gun loaded with plasma bullets. Natsumi who was in the living room and said, "You should also guess who had learned how to use the Kero ball and has gotten into the Keronian army and got the rank of Sergeant." Then appeared a small red Keronian who had three white stars in her hat and three stars in her stomach insignia and ran to her daddy crying and said, "I missed you daddy." As she was crying Giroro was smiled and said, "How will you be a good leader if you can't control you're feeling." Suddenly his world was going black.

Then Giroro snapped from his dream and Kururu was laughing and said, "Having a nice dream and I didn't know you could sleep while staying up right KUKUKU." Then Giroro snarled and said, "What is your advice to do with Natsumi then." Then Kururu said, "Don't you have a lot of vacation time." and Giroro nodded and Kururu continued, "Then take her somewhere or marry her or something KUKUKU" Giroro then remembered that it's considered rude to knock someone up with out marring them or at least according to movies and shows. Then Giroro suddenly remembered something, "How will I explain this to Natsumi."

After Giroro had left Natsumi had packed her stuff for school and told Fuyuki to get ready to leave for school. Then Keroro was cleaning the dishes and said, "No need to worry about the house Natsumi-dono. Then Natsumi had scoffed and said, "Just do your chores and you could play with your models, and don't go into my room, Okay Boke _Gaeru_." Keroro then smiled and said, "Thank you Natsumi-dono and I promise as a Keronian I will not go into your room." Then Fuyuki came down the stairs and said, "Good bye Gunso and be good." "No need to worry Fuyuki-dono," Keroro said smiling. "That's what worries me more," Fuyuki muttered as he left the house. As they were leaving Koyuki had landed in front of Natsumi and said happily, "Good morning Natsumi." Then Natsumi said, "Oh, Hello Koyuki how are doing." "Fine, so are we walking to school together," said Koyuki and Natsumi responded, " Actually, I would like to walk to school alone if that's okay." Koyuki then look a little sad but perked up and said, "That's okay." She then disappeared and Natsumi started walking and when she got half of the way to school she spotted Mutsumi and she thought, 'what he doing, he should be in school.' Then Mutsumi saw her and said, "Hello Natsumi," as he was looking to her chest and Natsumi said, "What are you looking at." She then noticed why he was staring at her chest. She wasn't wearing her bra and she ran to school embarrassed and Mutsumi muttered, "Wow, she has big knockers." H then felt a presence and was knocked out cold and last remembered the word, "Don't talk like that about Natsumi."

As Giroro had knocked Mutsumi out cold he started to follow Natsumi to make sure she is okay and to make sure she doesn't get hurt. Natsumi then reached the girls locker room and had gone to her locker and opened her locker and grabbed her extra bra put it on and left for her first period class.

After school Natsumi thought, 'This school day has been one of the longest, I can't wait to be with my frog prince." She then skipped to her home and hummed a tune when she saw Mutsumi out cold and said, "Serves you right you perv." She then got home and went to the back of the house and noticed he wasn't sitting in his cinder block and she then looked inside his tent and saw he wasn't their. "Who are you looking for," Giroro said and Natsumi was surprised but said, "Well, where have you been my prince." Giroro then blushed and said, "I been going around, trying to think up of a way to tell you something."

Then Natsumi was confused and said, "Could this wait, since I been bored in school and I wanted some exciting if you know what I mean, my prince." She the started take him to her room when he said, "It's about last night and it's important so please listen, my warrior-princess," said Giroro and went a lighter color of red and Natsumi just giggled and said, "What about the last night, it was exciting but what else happened then." Then Giroro sighed and said, "As you know, I am Keronian and you're a Pekoponian humanoid," she nodded and he continued, "but it turns out that I am not only a Keronian but I am a humanoid too." After he said this he put his hand over his head and thought that she was going to hit him and then felt her arms go around him and was lifted up and she squeezed him lightly and he knew that this was a hug. She then whispered into his ear, "Its okay, I always wanted to have some kids, even if it is with a psychotic red frog." He then started to feel weightless when he realized something, "How are we going to explain this with everyone." She then shook her head and said, "What else do we tell them, we will tell them the truth." Giroro then looked up as if asking the gods why they were doing this to him and then changed his glance to Natsumi and said, "That would be all good, but the problem is that you are pregnant and I don't know where to go." She smiled and said, "I was always interested of your planet of Keron." Giroro then smiled and said, "That would just leave the choice of which ship to take."

After five hours of preparations the ship was loaded and the only people who knew about the departure was Giroro now wearing a red scarf and wearing a knife holster on the side of his leg and his lucky belt. Natsumi was wearing a pink blouse and brown shorts and said, "What are you wearing?" He then blushed and said, "You never know what could happen in space." Kururu then said, "If you two would stop talking and get into the ship." The ship was a red meteor (refer to Keroro Gunso Ep 84). Then Natsumi was shocked to see the ship. Giroro then said, "You have seen aliens and creatures of nightmares and seen our technology yet your surprised by this. She then got embarrassed and said, "Let's get in." Giroro then chuckled and said, "Don't be too embarrassed I have done many stupid things." She then smiled and said, "So we really are going to Keron, huh" Giroro then replied, "Yes but we will be going through hyperspace, so in Pekoponian time it would be three days but for us it will be three minutes so nothing bad should happen." She then thought, 'I can't count how many times these aliens said that.' Kururu then said, "Launch in five minutes KUKUKU." The frog and human then went in and Kururu counted down until zero and was launch.

**Authors Note: I will be stopping since I will be going to school soon so don't expect a lot of activity so bye.**


End file.
